


Sunflower Love

by Hufflepuff20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff20/pseuds/Hufflepuff20
Summary: Day 3 of a summer writing challenge - 379 words





	Sunflower Love

Harry awoke to the birds singing outside of his window. The rays of sunlight, blinding as they shone in. A slight breeze came in through the open window and made the curtains flutter. He glanced next to him to see Draco’s sleeping form next to him. He smiled and began to get out of bed. Draco suddenly turned over and Held Harry’s waist.

“No, don’t go baby.” he mumbled sleepily. Harry smiled at him. He’s so perfect and cute when he’s sleeping.

“Draco, I need to go make breakfast.” said Harry with a chuckle, breaking free of Draco’s grip. Draco grumbled and turned over, Harry soon heard him snoring softly again.

Harry smiled as he got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. He put some eggs on to boil and went out to the garden. Harry walked slowly towards the flower patch where he was growing Draco’s favourite flower, the sunflower. He picked just one to put on Draco’s breakfast tray and sighed happily.

CRASH! There was a noise at the house. Harry turned around startled. He dropped the sunflower he had just picked, “Draco.” he said simply and ran into the house. He ran through to the kitchen and straight back upstairs. He got to the bedroom and saw his husband laying on the floor clutching his head.

“Draco what the hell happened?” Harry asked, worriedly.

“I saw a spider and fell out of bed.” said Draco

“And your head?”

“Not had any complaints thanks.” said Draco with a smirk.

“You little-” started Harry and began tickling his husband on the floor. Draco writhed and squealed as harry kept on with his attack. The cooker timer pinged, and Harry stopped smirking.

“I’ve got to go back down to finish breakfast now.” He said with a smile.

“But wait,” said Draco, “I want a kiss first.” Harry smiled and kissed his husband with passion, and it felt like every single thing was right. Harry broke the kiss and Draco pouted.

“More later.” said Harry before he left the room. Draco smiled at his husband’s back as he left the room.

Harry sorted breakfast and the sunflower lay forgotten in the garden as they ate their food. Harry James Potter was the happiest he had been in his life. 


End file.
